Peter
by whatsevengoingon
Summary: a one shot for the peter pan that came out in 2003.


Top of Form

**A/N: so i was watching the peter pan with real people last night and was MAD at the ending... so i need to write a one shot to finish it. i MIGHT turn it into a story, if enough people like it... and i can think of something. :D**

**Wendy's POV:**

School is so useless.

I gazed out the window, my chin now numb from resting in my hand for so long. I was 17 now, and in a few months, a full grown woman. Life seemed to has zipped by sense, well, Neverland.

I never forgot it. Although some memories are hazy, replaced with more important things in today's modern life, I still knew who was there. He was there.

Peter was there. Oh, Peter. I can't hear his laugh anymore. I can't remember his smile. I never forgot about him, never gave up. I keep my window open, no matter how cold, and tell John and Michael stories every night. Of course, John has given up on listening.

Blinking back the tears I have so expertly blocked out, I turned my head to the chalk board. The teacher, Mr. O'hara, babbled on about something or another that could not be useful in any way to me, so I shifted my gaze to the door. A fogged out window stuck down the right side, giving me a foggy gaze of the hall way outside. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of dirty blonde tousled hair, and the young man glimpsed threw the door. I made eye contact for a few seconds, those piercing green eyes that brought a chill down my spine. And then, as quick as he came, he was gone.

Shocked, I didn't here Mr. O'hara call my name until his yard stick smacked down on my desk, missing my hand by a few centimeters. "Miss. Darling! Can you _please_ tell me what the 43 element on the periodic table is?" He yelled, his round face flushed with rage.

I panicked and stuttered, trying to think of the periodic table in the back of my mind. "Um… Iridium?"

"Incorrect!" He yelled, throwing a hand in the air. "Does _anyone_ else know the answer?"

Several hands shot in the air, making me feel like a dimwit as I sank lower in my chair. "Miss. Butler, what is the answer?"

"There is no 43rd element Mr. O'hara. At least, not yet." replied a girl name Emma Butler. **(A/N: the answer is Technetium, which was found in 1925. Little did they know, some scientist just made the discovery right when she said that.)**

"Thank you!" he sounded like some just lifted a car off him after he'd been trapped.

Rolling my eyes like the young woman I was, I looked back out the window, trying to focus on the fact that five seconds ago, it had been pouring out, but now that I look back out the window, the sun was shining and bird might as well have been singing.

But I still couldn't get the look of those green eyes out of my mind.

Lunch.

That means my day is half done. An unusually excited whisper was making its way across the dining hall. Not giving it a second thought, I sat down at my table, and started picking at my meal. Elizabeth and Evangeline, two twins with matching curly blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, were whispering rabidly to each other, giggling every five seconds. John found his way to his seat next to mine, and Genevieve, my best friend, on my other side. The Lost Boys, which was now the most popular group in school, piled themselves into the rest of the chairs. They, like usual, were laughing loudly about something or another.

"So, have you heard anything about the new kid Wendy? I heard he's quite a hit." Genevieve asked.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't heard anything. Have you seen him?"

"Yes. He's not that bad looking, really tall, with adorable brown-blonde hair and green eyes. But he hasn't talked. Just looks everyone up and down, frowns, than seems to disappear into his own world." Genevieve continued, but I tuned her out, starring at my salad, my mind racing. Brown-blonde hair? Green eyes? So the person I saw threw the window was real, and I wasn't crazy. It took me a while to realize something was off about the dining hall. It was dead quiet. Even the Lost Boys weren't talking, in fact they were slowly standing up, gawking at something behind them, and so I couldn't see it. One of them looked over his shoulder, at me as if checking I was still there.

"Dad." he mouthed, then looked back toward the entrance. I scrunched my eye brows together, confused. Dad? What did he mean? Not able to hold my curiosity any more, I stood up and back out of my chair to walk around the now freakishly tall Lost Boys.

Time happened in slow motion then. Once I was in view of the person standing in the doorway, my breath caught in my throat and I swallowed the lump building up. I walk forward slowly, as if I moved too fast he'd disappear. He was staring at me too, making perfect eye contact and moving toward me too. We met halfway, and he was still taller than me, even after five long years. His green eyes twinkled, and a small smile edged onto his lips.

Without a word, he pressed something small and round into my palm. Glancing down, I saw it was a silver thimble, rusted over with water and years. I looked back up to meet his eyes, but the moment I raised my head, his lips met with mine. Tears slipped through my shut eyes, and I kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his neck. We stayed like that forever, and no one moved in the dining hall, no one spoke. But the only thing I could concentrate on was his lips against mine, moving in perfect harmony. Finally, his pulled back, a huge smile spread over his face.

"Peter." I breathed.

Bottom of Form


End file.
